


stay here with me

by DeathLife97



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97





	1. Full Playlist

 

Listen on [Spotify](https://play.spotify.com/user/deathlife97/playlist/26zJ0WD68lM67gKZeiuggk?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open). Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://earth-3490-mcu.tumblr.com/post/146394793849/my-newest-mix-stay-here-with-me-is-now-complete).

Image belongs to dodreams.

  1. Stay With Me - Sam Smith
  2. Unpack Your Heart - Phillip Phillips
  3. Deadpool - Harry Gregson-Williams
  4. Ghosts That We Knew - Mumford and Sons
  5. What the Water Gave Me - Florence + The Machine
  6. Animals (Remix) - Maroon 5 ft. J. Cole
  7. Flicker (Kanye West Rework) - Lorde
  8. Times Like These - The Foo Fighters
  9. Stay - Miley Cyrus
  10. Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz
  11. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis
  12. Gold - Imagine Dragons
  13. Bound to You - Christina Aguilera
  14. I Found You - The Wanted
  15. Steal Your Heart - Augustana
  16. You & I (Nobody in the World) - John Legend
  17. Surrender - Cash Cash
  18. Down on Me - Jeremiah ft. 50 Cent
  19. Mr. Brightside - The Killers
  20. Stranger - Secondhand Serenade
  21. Beautiful With You - Halestorm
  22. Angel With the Scabbed Wings - Marilyn Manson
  23. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face - Leona Lewis
  24. Asylum - John Legend
  25. Cinderella Man - Eminem
  26. Dreaming Wide Awake - Poets of the Fall
  27. When You Look Me In The Eyes - Jonas Brothers
  28. Goodbye Stranger - Supertramp
  29. Happiness - The Fray
  30. Trumpets - Jason Derulo
  31. Skyfall - Sam Tsui ft. Kurt Schneider
  32. Countdown - Beyoncé
  33. Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani
  34. DNA - Little Mix
  35. Atlas - Coldplay
  36. The Weight - Shawn Mendes
  37. I Hope You Find It - Miley Cyrus
  38. Deadpool Rap - Teamheadkick




	2. Peter Parker || Spider-Man

Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/stay-here-with-me-side-a).

  1. Unpack Your Heart - Phillip Phillips
  2. Ghosts That We Knew - Mumford and Sons
  3. Flicker (Kanye West Rework) - Lorde
  4. Times Like These - The Foo Fighters
  5. Stay - Miley Cyrus
  6. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis
  7. Gold - Imagine Dragons
  8. Bound to You - Christina Aguilera
  9. You & I (Nobody in the World) - John Legend
  10. Surrender - Cash Cash
  11. Mr. Brightside - The Killers
  12. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face - Leona Lewis
  13. Dreaming Wide Awake - Poets of the Fall
  14. When You Look Me In The Eyes - Jonas Brothers
  15. Happiness - The Fray
  16. Countdown - Beyoncé
  17. DNA - Little Mix
  18. Atlas - Coldplay
  19. I Hope You Find It - Miley Cyrus




	3. Wade Wilson || Deadpool

Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/stay-here-with-me-side-b). Image can be found [here](http://ribkadory.deviantart.com/art/Nah-485363536).

  1. Stay With Me - Sam Smith
  2. Deadpool - Harry Gregson-Williams
  3. What the Water Gave Me - Florence + The Machine
  4. Animals (Remix) - Maroon 5 ft. J. Cole
  5. Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz
  6. I Found You - The Wanted
  7. Steal Your Heart - Augustana
  8. Down on Me - Jeremiah ft. 50 Cent
  9. Stranger - Secondhand Serenade
  10. Beautiful With You - Halestorm
  11. Angel With the Scabbed Wings - Marilyn Manson
  12. Asylum - John Legend
  13. Cinderella Man - Eminem
  14. Goodbye Stranger - Supertramp
  15. Trumpets - Jason Derulo
  16. Skyfall - Sam Tsui ft. Kurt Schneider
  17. Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani
  18. The Weight - Shawn Mendes
  19. Deadpool Rap - Teamheadkick




End file.
